


A little breeze never hurt nobody

by Oumy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec lost a bet, Alec wears a kilt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Scotland, Teasing, Vacation, domestic!malec, married!malec, so did I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oumy/pseuds/Oumy
Summary: Alec loses a bet. Magnus takes advantage of their vacation in the Scottish countryside. Teasing ensues
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	A little breeze never hurt nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, just blame Alexander's Stele for this. Enjoy <3

“No”

“Come on, Alec”, Magnus whined. Alec would be inclined to believe that he was actually upset if he didn’t hear the thread of laughter in his voice.

“No, not a chance”

“A bet is a bet. You promised”, Magnus reiterated for the ninth time since they’d gotten to the stupid tailor.

“That was before I realized that my husband is a traitor who conveniently left out an important piece of information”, Alec grumbled and heard Magnus stifle a seal like laugh. He was sleeping on the couch for a week after this stunt.

“Oh, come on. People call me a drama queen. It’s just a little stroll through the village, Alexander. Be a good sport”

“A stroll takes on a whole new meaning when you have to do it completely naked”

“You won’t be naked. You’ll be wearing a beautifully made kilt that our esteemed tailor has made especially for you, dear”, Magnus said and Alec imagined him giving the stoic bearded tailor a blithe smile, hoping to ease his indignation at Alec’s horror.

Alec really had nothing against kilts. He didn’t particularly have an opinion about them before today, other than they belonged to the good people of Scotland. That was probably why he hadn’t felt really threatened when Magnus had bet him that he couldn’t finish the bottle of Patron without throwing up. Alec had felt sure of his high tolerance of alcohol. After all, he’d carefully cultivated it over the years, and yet, he had not made it. So, wearing a kilt through the streets of the small Scottish village they were inhabiting for the duration of their stay had been his boon, one he’d made in poor naïve innocence.

“The hell I won’t be naked. My privates are going to be dangling in the wind. That’s naked”, Alec insisted and heard Magnus let out a suspicious cough from behind the dressing room curtain.

“Privates? You can say balls, baby. It’s alright”, Magnus teased.

Even from behind the curtain, Alec felt a blush spread high up his neck, the heat of it stifling in the small velvet covered cabin.

“Magnus”, he sighed and his husband just laughed. Did he say a week on the couch? Two weeks at the very least. He was milking this like crazy.

“Alec, come on, you’ve been hiding in there for close to an hour. This good sir is going to throw us out at any moment, now. Just get on with it. It’s a ten-minute walk”

“Can’t I just wear underwear?”

“That was not our bet”

“I didn’t know what I was agreeing to”

“I am sure that I mentioned it”

“ _After_ I drank the tequila, Magnus. I didn’t remember my own name by then”

“Okay, so maybe you have a point”

Alec just huffed and decided that the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could wear normal clothes and forget this whole stupid bet.

He drew back the curtain and stepped out into the middle of the shop, where Magnus was lounging on a velvet chair longue like the king of the palace. A phone was in his hand, trained directly on Alec as his eyes twinkled at him in mischief.

“I hate you”, Alec said, feeling his cheeks heat to have this embarrassing moment kept stored forever.

“No, you don’t. You love me to bits”, Magnus teased and Alec couldn’t really argue the point. He really did love the stupid man who insisted on making a fool of him once in a while.

Magnus said that it was good for morale, for Alec to be ridiculed. According to him, it reminded him that life was too fleeting to take himself too seriously, and after most of Magnus’ little attempts to push Alec out of his comfort zone, he did feel better for it. He had a feeling that this was not going to be one of those times.

“If that video reaches my siblings, you’re a dead man”, he pointed his finger ominously at Magnus and heard a foreign noise, like an aborted squeal and felt his horror mount exponentially.

“Tell me you didn’t”, he whispered and the tinny voice of his brother sounded, mirth obvious in every syllable “Nice skirt, brother. You must be glad I didn’t let you skip leg day at the gym last week, huh?”

“I’m sorry”, Magnus mouthed, then said “He made me promise. The bet was his idea”

Just then, the front door of the shop opened, the little bell chiming pleasantly in welcome and a draft flicked by him, making him feel ever more discomfited.

Magnus must’ve felt like he’d suffered enough, because he just told Jace “Alright, you got your reward, so say bye for now, Jace. My husband and I have a Scottish village to conquer”

“Oh, he’s conquering all right. Don’t go full highlander, Alec. And I expect a full report when you get back. Those things look really freaking comfortable”, Jace quipped before bidding them both goodbye. As the call disconnected, Magnus moved up from his luxurious perch and crossed the room to stand opposite him. He tilted his head, a slight smirk etched on that face that always managed to make Alec’s heart skip a beat.

“Are you mad at me, Alexander?”, he asked, amusement shining in his words.

Alec wanted to say that he was, make Magnus feel even a bit chagrined for calling Jace and giving him enough ammo to tease Alec for the next five years as least. The truth though, was that he really wasn’t. He’d learned early on in their relationship never to make the small things bigger than what they were. Life already was full of daunting moments and hard days. Not even in jest would Alec make his husband feel guilty for trying to bring levity to their days.

“Nah, but you are sleeping on the couch tonight”, Alec conceded.

Magnus pouted prettily, his lower lip lowering, slick and shiny and Alec wanted nothing more than to lean down and bite it. That was when he finally remembered that he was currently sans underwear, clad in a kilt, in a strange man’s shop. A man who, upon Alec’s inspection, was nowhere to be found.

“I slipped him some cash to give you a moment”, Magnus murmured, ever the mind reader.

Alec couldn’t help his little smile. That was Magnus. He’ll tease and push and cajole, but at the end of the day, he knew Alec enough to let him be himself, even if it means taking over a man’s shop to spare him the embarrassment.

“Okay, we’re taking the kilt”, he clapped his hands in glee and Alec must’ve made a sour face because his husband grinned fully and reached his face, clasping it between his hands. He looked between Alec’s eyes with something akin to wonder.

“Have I told you how happy you make me? God, you make my heart feel like it’s floating, like a balloon and you have the only string holding it. Even when you’re grumbling at me, I just want to kiss every inch of your face”

Alec couldn’t stop his grin and to be fair, he didn’t try. “Okay, maybe you’re not sleeping on the couch tonight after all”

Magnus burst out laughing and reached down to swat at his ass, the sting feeling even weirder with so little cushion. Magnus’ little eyebrow arch told him that he noted the difference himself. “Like I wouldn’t have sneaked into bed anyway? You know that I can’t sleep without my cuddle monster”

Alec sighed and leaned his head back to look at the ceiling, wondering why he had to suffer this much injustice. So, maybe his limbs clung to Magnus in the middle of the night. It was hardly his fault. He couldn’t be blamed for his subconsciousness.

“Plus”, Magnus continued, still grinning impishly, “I mostly want you to wear the kilt in our bedroom. I have to admit that I didn’t think it would be this… Appealing. I always thought you had nice calves, but my God, Alexander”, he whistled appreciatively and Alec’s face went hot, even as he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

Magnus chuckled and thwacked him again, ignoring his withering stare in return. “Alright, I had my fun. How about you go change and we can get out of here? I hear there’s a festival in the village today”

“Wait, what about the bet?”, Alec asked in confusion and Magnus finally gave in to the urge to kiss him, leaning on his toes to deliver a chaste kiss that was probably advisable given Alec’s state of undress.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ll tell Jace you walked all the way across town in nothing but the wind up your…”

Alec put his hand on Magnus’ mouth to stop that train of thought, feeling offended that Magnus would think that he’d back out of a dare, no matter how much he grumbled and complained.

“Like I would give Jace the satisfaction. Call the man back in here. I’ll do this even if it kills me”

“Again with the melodrama. It’s just a little breeze, Alexander. Honestly!”, Magnus said, already moving towards the door, afraid that Alec would change his mind at any given time.

They strolled through the village, Alec stretching his long legs in the kilt, surprisingly chipper despite his initial apprehension. By the time they reached their little inn, Alec had to concede that the kilt provided a very pleasant sensation, and as they reached their room… Well, it also provided easy access!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
